Glitch/Blockers
[https://candycrush.fandom.com/wiki/Glitch/Blockers?action=edit Please report it here] if you found any glitches that related to Blockers. There's nothing on the marmalade! There's a glitch that sometimes there's nothing on the marmalade. This usually happens on level 323 because of the many portals programmed there. This usually happens on Android because of poor graphics and when some candy tries to break the marmalade, the game freezes and then crashes. To avoid this, uninstall some apps. The liquorice lock + marmalade outcome glitch There's a glitch that the mystery bags are expelled (''Reported by )''and you can see on the image that the liquorice lock is above the marmalade. It only happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there was a locked candy. Notable levels are 240, 386, 408, 418, and 435. As you see in the photo on the right, a colour bomb in marmalade appears where there was a locked candy originally. Getting rid if the marmalade removes the lock, and acts as if there was no lock. The locked part is just a graphical error. Its only appear on the square where the starting screen have liquorice locks. This glitch has been fixed for 1.21.0 versions, the version with levels up the Cherry Chateau. Liquorice lock is working like marmalade This glitch works in level 518 and its Dreamworld counterpart when the liquorice locks work like marmalade. In walkthroughs uploaded to YouTube, it can be seen that when a candy adjacent to a locked candy is destroyed, the locked candy is freed. This should not work for normal liquorice locks. Also, the liquorice locks are striped candies, wrapped candies, or jellyfish, which is more common to be found under a marmalade. level 397, and 514 used to have this glitch, but it was fixed. This glitch occurs ONLY on the Facebook version. On iOS and Android, the jelly fish (candy bombs in Dreamworld version of level 518) are in marmalade. Toffee tornado shuffle glitch Sometimes, when there's shuffle, the toffee tornado(es) moves while shuffling and before the crack that is left on the previous move is removed, causing it/them to land on the candy. The candy that is occupied by the toffee tornado can be matched as normal, though. Note: This glitch doesn't happen on mobile versions. The chocolate mix glitch This happens when a Mystery Candy is destroyed and chocolate is the outcome: The game freezes and then crashes because the game doesn't know if a candy should drop on the chocolate or if the chocolate should spawn. This is tested on Facebook. The Indestructible Icing Sometimes an icing cannot be destroyed even if a match is made next to it or a special candy affected the icing was activated. It can be very annoying if a jelly is under it. Hopefully this is extremely rare. There is nothing in the liquorice locks This glitch used to be happened on level 677 only on mobile. When this level first was released on mobile, the striped candies (which are in liquorice locks) are not shown. It was fixed. Orange chocolate This glitch used to happen on the past version of Level 744 when chocolate engulfs a sugarkey in any colour, the chocolate will turn to orange. The orange chocolate acts like regular chocolate. Glitched candy frog in liquorice lock (Level 1184) In Level 1184, when I break the chocolate where Candy frog is, it will teleport to left corner for one nano second. I managed to take a picture of it. - Mobile v1.64 locked bomb does not tick upon release This happens in version 1.64. If a bomb in liquorice lock or marmalade is released by your direct movement, the bomb does not tick. Some magic mixer parts did not disappear glitch Gallery Screenshot 2016-01-01-21-42-58.png|Look at that orange candy in the bottommost in the centre column Screenshot 2016-06-01-17-58-11-1.png|Red candy Screenshot 2016-06-01-17-57-57-1.png|Wrapped Candy Screenshot 2016-06-01-17-57-29-1.png|Colour Bomb This happens in mobile when you clear a magic mixer and some parts of magic mixers are left and the regular candy occupying that space has magic mixer parts Glitched popcorn order In Level 1506, the popcorn order may be incorrectly set if the UFOs target a candy near a popcorn that's about to burst. This glitch may also happen in other levels with UFOs and popcorn order. Candy Cane Curls This glitch happens sometimes after eliminating every Candy Cane Curls on the board. The big purple dot appears at the top-left of the screen. See also on Discussions about this glitch (but without eliminating completely Candy Cane Curls. --TokihikoH11 (talk | ) 18:19, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Category:Glitches